


Do Over

by skybymyself



Series: Says he's happy. He's a liar. [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 12 years after canon, Adult Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Adult Pacifica Northwest, Axolotl acts way diffrent then most people make em, Bisexual Mabel Pines, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Model/business woman! Pacifica, Pansexual Bill Cipher, Slow Burn, also there is a fuck ton of cursing, demi dipper pines, dipper brought bill back to help him, fashion designer! mabel, im still adding more tags like a weirdo, nvm i change mabel from omni to bi, private investigator! dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybymyself/pseuds/skybymyself
Summary: Bill cipher is defeated but a prophecy states he will return. As he said before “..a being of pure energy and no weakness” minus the weakness part. So he strikes up a deal with Ol’ frilly and gets reincarnated in a meatsack. His powers were locked away from him and the only way to get them back is to work with the same people who defeated him. Dipper Pines was traumatized at 12 by a floating triangle, named Bill Cipher. Tbh if he was normal he would have been scared out of his mind by just uttering the name “Bill”, but he’s not normal. He decides to use his life to figuring out what in the world Bill is and why he is the way he is. Even weirder is that he thinks Bill could have some humanity under all that.TL:DR Dipper wants to help Bill. Bill agrees just to get his powers back. Bill is also big gay for Pinetree but makes himself think he’s just being a flirt for fun.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Says he's happy. He's a liar. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090133
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this chapter is just a recap (don't have to read it if you don't want to. Also I'm really bad at explaining so if there are mistakes tell me! dyslexia helps so much...)

——— Summer of 2012 C.E.(A.D.) Gravity Falls, OG———  
I rip the rift from Shooting Star’s hands and smash it with all my years over years of pent up rage. I jump out of the skin puppet I was using and snap my finger causing the shooting star to fall. I laugh at my own joke cuz that was a good one. I incase her in my greatest creation, my bubble. I rap chains around it and send her off to showcase on the top of the UFO punctured cliff side.  
Now. Finally, after all these millennials... I can fulfill this god damned prophecy and rule the third dimension. And with a psychical form and control over Space and all matter, I can take over all the other ones. The weirdness tear shifts, gravity falls into a small town dreamland into a nightmare of a hell hole. This is going to be foolproof.

~Days later... JK! TIME DOESN'T EXIST HAHAHA but really like a few days later if time existed~

I brought back those annoying ass kids. How the hell did they even outrun me? Things were fun, but now they are becoming quite annoying. If I’m honest… I don't wanna hurt the kids. They are a lot smarter than I thought at first. They could be a great asset but if Fordsey isn't going to fess up that equation Ima kill one.  
I get back to the main room where Fez and Ford are. “Alright, Ford! Times up~ I've got the kids.” I keep adding to stall, but they don't say a word. Wow, Ford would sacrifice some kids just to save the world. The Pines are just so fucking stubborn.  
I push it a little more and yell. “YA KNOW. IMA KILL ONE JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT.” That better make Ford take the deal. “ENNY, MEENY, MINY!,” fuck you Ford making me look like some psychopath? Killing children is kinda low, even for me. I would threaten it but I wouldn't actually unless I Had to. Pinetree has potential so why not spare him if I have to... Also, he did say he was the one who wanted to stay in Gravity Falls so why not let him.  
I stop my slight hesitation and say “YOU.” My fingers tremble as I'm about to snap at Shooting Star.  
“I surrender!” Sixer yells. FINALLY, I say as I yell to myself, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT EARLIER YOU BLOODY BASTARD.  
“Good choice,” I say as I'm trying to keep my calm. I drop the kids and turn back to my original size. As I turn back I hear the twins Bickering.  
“Don’t do it, Ford! It will destroy the universe!” Stan yells.  
“It's the only way!” Ford answers.  
I only laugh at this. “Oh even when you’re about to die, you Pines twins can't get along.” Priceless. I snap my finger to get rid of the triangular prison I trapped them in. Fez gets tied down so there's no funny business while I'm in Sixer’s mind.  
“My only condition is to let my brother and the kids go,” Ford says strength but with sadness in his eyes.  
“Fine.” Just Stan and the kids? Wow. Why not the zodiac? You can literally defeat me still after. You guys are so stupid it's funny. There's more yelling about how Ford shouldn't trust me and stuff.  
“IT'S A DEAL.” I stick my hand out and Ford grabs on. YES! FINALLY HAHAHAHAHHAA! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS FOOLPROOF! STUPID PINES THINK THEY CAN DEFEAT ME? AN ALL POWERFUL FORCE? IF THE AXOLOTL IS WATCHING THIS THEN, TAKE THAT FRILLS! YOU SAID I WAS GOING TO FAIL. NOW LETS SEE WHO LOST THAT BET.  
I end up in an empty white void. “Oh, I'm here! I’M FINALLY HERE!” I float around and think out loud some more. “Look at this place! A perfectly calm orderly void.” I did it. After all these years. I keep talking as I float to the only door. “Gotta hand it to you Ford you really know how to clear your min-“ as I open the door I see Fez and not Sixer.  
“WHAT!?” I yell as I see Stan sitting on a couch inside what looks to be the Mystery Shack.  
“I do a pretty good impression of my brother don't I? Switch cloth and no one can tell us apart.” Fez says “Suprised you didn't recognize!” He adds on.  
“WHAT?! The deal‘s off!!!” fuck fuCK FUCK UGH! WHY DIDN’T I NOTICE?? The door shuts behind me and I pale.  
I wasn’t paying too much attention to what Fez was yammering about. The room gets engulfed in my flames. “WHAT THE? NO NO NO NOOOOO.” I stammer.  
“Oh ya, you’re going down Bill. Your getting erased. Pretty clever huh.”  
“You IDIOT! Don’t you realize you’re destroying your own mind too?!” I try to think of a way to bargain my way out.  
“Eh, it’s not like I was using this space for anything too,” he replies  
“LET ME OUT OF HERE LET ME-” my powers aren’t working. I’m trapped. This is my doom. He sounds like a man at his death bed. Well in a way he is but I am too...  
“ Hey! Look at me. Turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon!” stan says but I ignore it. What the hell do I do. I’m not getting out, am I? He is so intent on burning down with me. Damn these stubborn Pines… I might have to use my only card left. Fuck.  
He continues talking “Your a real wise guy but you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my family.”  
I think of something quick “YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE! I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING. MONEY. FAME. RICHES. INFINITE POWER. YOUR OWN GALAXY! Please!” ANYTHING BUT TO GO BACK TO THE AXOLOTL I CAN'T SHOW MY FACE TO FRILLY AGAIN ILL BE A LAUGHING STOCK. “UGH!!!” I felt like I was burning and not the fun kind... It felt like I was being stripped away from my power. my colors. I was feeling mortal and weak.  
“What’s happening to me?!?!” my form disorients. I glitch in and out of the 3rd dimension and another I can't put my tongue on. I use my last resort. Calling upon the Axolotl. 

“̺͔̦̆͂͒N̙eŭ̧̼͖͖̦͛̍͂͞t͇̙̦̻͙͐̓̿͋͡e̙̣̪͈͋͋̽̈́r̝̈́ ̣͖̙̘̦̓͒̇̎͝ÿ̙̞̐a͔͝m̹̦̝̾͆̕ i̮͈̹̿͌͡ ͇̀t̗̝̣͂̂̚͟a̔͢h̝̻̺̍͊̚t̬̯̻̦͒̒̏̌̊ͅ r͕͋ë̝̯̈́̅͢w̺̗̼̜̟͊̋͑͠͝ọ͂p̳̼͊̓͜͡ ̺̣̦͔͚̈́͌͘͝͞t̠̓n̝̠̂̒̈́͢ͅȩ̖̹͕̔̿̿̅icn͂͠ͅͅa͖͠ ͖̐e̜͊h̤̠̑͒ṫ̡̝̱̓͊̉͟ ͙̝̩̈̈́̚eǩ͈͙̍̕͢ő͔v̳͝ņ̹̅͝i̲̚ ̙͊̔ͅi͇̟̐̇ ̖̪̻͑̀̉̉͟!̡͙́͊ ̛̞͙͙̊͌N̪͖͙̓͗͠r̢͚̺̈̌̌u͔͉͚̔͆b͔̔ ̖̱̳͉͐̅͝o͕̦̗̘͔͒́́̉͌t̘̒͗ͅ ̧̦̫̦̏̆̅͝e̡̨͈̳͈͆̿̈́͞m̢̻̮̣̏̃͗̚oc̥͑̃͟ ̠̓s̡̏̐͟a̯̟̱͗͗͝h͈͔̓͌ͅ ̹̥̦̓͊͑͠ͅe̺͍̞͗̿̊m̩̜̗̏̑̆i̮̗̒͗t̺̗̦̮͌̐̿͋͗͜ ̛̹y̨̛̩̙͚͆̎͡m̝͎̯̔̽̓ ̞̻͖̭͋͐̎̔!Ḻ̹̪͇̈́̍͘-̣̲̣̭͙̆̿̐̿̃T̢̡̋̋-̥̞̓Ȍ̢̟͔͙̃̈́-̡͌L-̪̠͗̀̉͢Ȯ͕̠̉-̱̌Ẍ̦̫̃-͓͇̝̿̽̄̐ͅĄ̚”̨̣̳̇̄͂ 

“STANLEYYYYYYYYYYY!” Then I shatter into nothingness or I thought. It felt like I rewinded. But when I opened my eye I was just by myself somewhere… I look around as my eye adjusts to the light. Wait. what? I never have to do that. Everything comes into focus and it clicks.

I’m in Halcyon or better known as Big Frilly’s pocket dimension.


	2. Big Frilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *repost cuz something went wrong :(*

So… it’s been what 3000 years? Maybe 3500 years? Since I’ve been here. I stand in the empty space and wait for the Axolotl to come. Why can't I float? Walking is overrated but I guess I have no choice. I walk around for what feels like an hour. 

“There is nothing here but an empty timeless void. What are you playing at Ax? Is there some secret thing I can't get to? Some test?” I say tiredly “Am I going to be here for a while too? Just like the Nightmare realm? That was torture ya know! I just did what’s best fOr mY dimEntionnnnnn. Ugh. I could totally go for a margaritaaaaa rnNnnn.” I lay down on the pearly colored ground. I talk about what happened over the summer out loud. Another hour passes. Will the Axolotl come? Is this death? Am I dead? Am I going insane? No wait I’m already insane! hahaha... Then finally I hear a voice. 

“William Cipher glad to see you. How have you-” Ax says with a godly tone.  
“WHAT THE HELL FRILLY?” I shout and cut Frilly off. “ IVE BEEN HERE FOR A FRICKIN HOUR OR TWO! YOU ALMOST MADE ME THINK I WAS DEAD.” I yell as I get up. “ALSO ITS BILL AND CUT THE CRAP MAN. STOP ACTING ALL HOLY IT'S WEIRD AS HELL.”

“HAHAaa! Bill, you should have seen the look on your faceeeee! Priceless eh! I was late because I had some important matters to go to,” Ax replies in a more jolly tone than before. I'm not glad to see Ax but at least I know I’m not dead. “Also Bill remember who is the one sparing you~” Frilly continued in a sing-songy voice 

“Ugh ya, I know.” I retort

“It's funny, right? You came crawling back to me! After you left in a hissy fit about how ‘one day you’ll rule the galaxy’ but instead you tried and were defeated by a bunch of mortals. But I brought you back because you're my favorite little Brother” Ax mused as they pat my top hat with one of their finger claw things.

“Don't remind me also stop calling me your brother. We aren't even related, lizard.” I say deadpan. I clap and point my hand down and continue. “Let's cut to the point, Ax. You said you have a deal for me if I'm on death’s doorstep. So, what is it?” I say with a voice dripping with frustration.

“Well I did have a solid deal for you but after you called me a lizard, and you know I hate it. I'm going to change some key points.” Ax says with a little more seriousness in their voice.  
“I don't really care. As long as. I get a form, my powers, and all my knowledge.” I mutter as I look down to break eye contact.

“Well, I can give all that but the powers. I will give you a new form but your powers will be locked away. I have a form, place, time, and task for you. All I need is for you to agree. Deal?”

“WHAT? Why will they be locked away? How do I get them back?” Living without my powers is like being a deaf mortal!  
“Well, I’ll answer some questions after you shake,” I scowl. That is such a bad idea. I don't even know where I'm going or what I have to do to get my powers back. Who in their absolute mind would take that fucking deal. 

“Or I can let you rot Cipher! The universe wouldn't bat an eye if you were goneeeee~.” I forgot The axolotl can read minds. Damnit.

“FINE! I’ll take your horrible bias grubby deal.” I grumble out of pressure and annoyance. 

I stick my hand out. The Axolotl shrinks to a reasonable size then we shake on it.

“So…” I wonder out loud “What form am I taking?”

“Wellllllll. I thought it should be good if you learned how it felt to be as the creature you tormented last. A human.” The Axolotl says with a sly grin plastered on their face. 

“What. The. FUCK! A MEAT SACK? REALLY? THE DEAL’S OFF. I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE HUMAN.” I yell at the top of my nonexistent lungs.

“HAHAAA I know William! That’s why I’m going to watch you suffer as the thing you made suffer last!” My 3 sides turn to mush. I feel legs, arms, and a head. I can actually feel in general and it’s painful. “Mason and Mabel Pines were two very good, very intelligent kids looking out for each other. You changed the way they think for the rest of their lives. Also traumatized the hell out of them, bro.” 

I stand up after I think I fell? My head hurt too much to think about what was happening. Reality snaps back into place. I see clearly but with one eye more. I open my hand and there’s a black eye patch. I wonder what that’s for. Weirdly enough it doesn’t feel like the normal “possessing some mortal” it felt like me. Strange this is new.

I glare at the axolotl and slightly bare my new found teeth. The Axolotl stares back for a second then smiles. I blink and there in front of me is another meat sack. 

“Look we’re twinning now! Hahaha!” The human- NO WAIT THAT’S THE AXOLOTL comes in for an embrace.

“HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME FRILLY!?!? THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!” I screech and try to pull out of The Axolotl embrace.

“ Come on! At least admit you look nice. Maybe even on your time on earth, you’ll enjoy it!” Ax answers back.

I try to conjure a mirror but my magic is useless. “IM BILL FUCKING CIPHER!!! THE MOST CHARMING MOST AMAZING BEING IN THE MULTIVERSE! BUT NOW IM A STUPID USELESS THING! I CAN'T EVEN CONJURE A MIRROR!” I sob a little bit at the end of my rant. Sob? I never get emotional wtf.

“Aw Bill. Cheer up! You can get your powers back if you finish your task! I'm not telling you because you have to figure it out yourself. Hey, at least I made you presentable!” Ax says as Frilly slips their arm around my shoulder and creates a mirror. 

Gotta hand it to Frilly. I do look nice and my suit goes well too. Damn this really does look great. Not perfect as my real form but as perfect as a meatsack can get. I smile a little.  
“But really, where am I going to go as a human?” I ask with more calm in my voice but keeping my eyes on the mirror.

“Oh. HAHAHAAAAA” The Axolotl laughs like a psychopath. “I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO GRAVITY FALLS. AND BETTER YET! HAVE A HINT! I’m FEELING GENEROUS. TO GET YOUR POWERS BACK YOU NEED THE PINES. SO PLAY FAIR CIPHER!” 

“WHAT!?” I just got my shit back together and Ax drops a bombshell like that!? “ YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER THAT I WAS WORKING WITH THE PIN-”

The Axolotl cut me off and said “Oops we are running short on time, Cipher! Gotta catch ya laterrrr no more questions!” Frilly grins with the cockiest shit-eating grin ever.

“BUT I DONT WANNA FUCKIN WORK WITH THEM FRILLY! THEY ARE A PAIN IN THE IMTERDIMENTONAL ASS! THEY ARE THE ONES WHO SENT ME HERE” I yell over Frilly but they ignore me and tips me backward. I try to catch my fall but there is no ground to be caught by. I tumble downwards and keep yelling profanities at The Axolotl. Then everything becomes bright and I crash onto a mossy area, back to the ground. I see a blurry figure. My brain feels like it was shoved in a blender and my back crushed by a 10-ton truck. I try and get up but I fall back. A bag or something hits my chest and everything darkens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! It means a lot just reading this. Sorry for parts that don't make sense point them out and I'll try to fix em! Love ya <3
> 
> Gsv mvcg xszkgvi rh tlrmt gl yv dszg gsv svoo wrkkvi dzh fk gl zoo gsrh grnv.


	3. Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stan's are Grunkles are uncles btw! Sry this came out late D:

PINETREE JOURNAL 2012-Present day  
\- Aug 31, 2012 -  
Hey there!

The name is Dipper Pines! It took a long time to decide what to put on the first page of this new journal. (I don’t wanna mess it up!) So, I decided to write about myself. In case I get sucked into an interdimensional portal for 18 years, and the person who finds this wants to know who in the multiverse wrote this. Let’s start with my family and me. 

Mabel Pines is my best friend and twin sister...  
-  
-  
-  
\- Dec 6, 2013 -  
Hanukkah just ended and we had it together with the Stans in Gravity Falls. We would have come last year but they were still on their boating trip making up lost time. We also finally told our family what happened 2 summers ago. Also how Stanford is Stanley and how real Stanford was in a different dimension for 30 years. They took it a lot better than I imagined.   
Update: I learned that our parents already knew that the real Uncle Ford was stuck in a portal. They didn’t tell us because they didn't think Ford would have returned. Dad seems a little touchy about the subject.

I was out on a walk and found a statue grave of Bill in the forest. Bill looks like he wants to make a deal and he is also facing west. It’s in a weird spot in the forest too. There is a 33-foot equilateral triangle-shaped river surrounding the grave making it an island. There are birch trees, moss, Red Center Poppies, and Aconites. (The Poppies mean Beaty, magic, and eternal life and the Aconites means be cautious and hatred.). The grave is smack dab in the middle and there are 2 stumps south of it. Also, I noticed that there are no living creatures beyond the river or near it in general. Maybe it’s because of the hunted ora or is Bill’s presence scary enough to scare off everything? I told Ford about the statue and he freaked out. I showed him where it was. Tomorrow we are going to do some testing on the grave. 

Off-topic but I’ve been having strange dreams about this large pink gecko salamander thing. Mabel and I asked them something but I don’t remember exactly what happened...

\- Dec 7, 2013 -  
So this sunrise Grunkle ford and I went out to the grave with scientific equipment and a large hammer. We tested it for weirdness waves. The island and a 13-meter area around it had extremely high levels of weirdness but the grave had zero percent. It was the most defined on the island then dropped a lot right on the edge of it then slowly faded out. We also tried to smash it but nothing happened, not a single scratch...  
-  
-  
\- Jan 27, 2014 -  
We are moving in mid-June more up north. Still in CA but out of the area. Hopefully, there are more paranormal activities in the place we are moving to...  
-  
-  
-  
\- Sep 1, 2015 -  
Yesterday was my and Mabel’s birthday and the day before she told me she was Bisexual and asked if I was ok with it. I answered back with “Sis 1) I love you no matter who you love 2) That is the most obvious statement ever. I think everyone knew you were either Bi or Pan 3) Lastly, I’m also Lgbtq+ Mabes.” She was gleaming the entire first two statements but at the last one, her smile dropped into a small gasp. I was about to ask what was wrong until she started yelling in joy and spinning me in circles. I didn't hear exactly what she said but I’m sure it was along the lines of “OMG OMG OMG MA DIPPER PINES HOW FLIPPING DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE QUEER! ARE YOU GAY no that can't be.. maybe BI TOO?” I told her to calm down. When she finally did I told her I was Demisexual and she was so happy for me. She also asked if I told our parents. I answered her no and she explained how she was going to tell them on our birthdays. I didn't care too much, our parents are pretty open so I wasn’t worried. When the next day came we told them after we had breakfast. They were ok but we also found out that my dad is also Bisexual like Mabel, you learn something new every day!  
-  
-  
-  
-May 17, 2020 -  
My god. It’s been a long time! I lost this journal when I was moving to college. I probably wouldn’t have written too much about the paranormal or anything anyway. I didn't have any free time. 

I should explain what happened during the last 4-5 years, shouldn't I? The town we moved to is the most boring normal town in the world. That’s why I got the hell out. I went to college a year early and even better is that I got a scholarship! The worst part was that I moved across the country, away from Mabel. Those 4 years were tough but I got through it (mostly). I have decided to become a criminal investigator. The adrenaline of solving mysteries and giving back to the community all in one. I had to gain some muscle and defense skills to become part of the police but all the 9-month training was worth it! I'm getting my first job in June somewhere in Ohio. I'm writing the information about the paranormal and short stories about my 2012 summer as a pet project. 

Side Note: That weird dream I had in 2013 I re-had that dream but I remember more of what salamander said. Mabel asked what it was and it answered The Alexozole(?).   
Alright, I looked up what the salamander’s type was an Axolotl. I still can't remember what the second part was though…  
-  
-  
-  
-June 2, 2020-  
Ohio is great. Working in criminal investigation is not as exciting as I expected. Some of my colleagues were surprised that I wasn't surprised at a few of our cases. I'm probably immune to it because of my experience with Weirdmageddon...

-  
-  
-  
-Nov 30, 2020-  
THE DREAM CAME BACK AND NOW I HAVE ANSWERS!  
This dream started with the thing I thought I hated most, Bill Cipher. I’ve had a couple of nightmares with Bill before but this one was new. I was in the perspective of Cipher. Grunkle Stan was sitting on his iconic chair in a room that resembles the TV room in the Mystery Shack. The TV room was closed off with a door though. I as Cipher started feeling immense pain and a burning sensation. The room was lit ablaze. Grunkle stan was talking but I couldn't hear him clearly. He said something along the lines of, “Oh ... going…Bill... getting erased....clever huh.” Bill and Stan kept talking but it was too blurred to hear. I think I felt the emotions of Cipher at that moment. Pain, anger, betrayal… Fear, weakness… guilt... Guilt??? I never really thought Bill had emotions before this dream but it is just a dream so I didn't think too much of it. Then Bill started chanting something. It sounded backward and glitchy. Even though it was backward I could understand it a bit. “AXOLOTL...MY TIME… BURN... ANCIENT POWERS… I MAY RETURN!” Finally, he yelled “Stanley!” and he was punched out of existence.

Then I had a second dream kinda? I was somewhere I remember but couldn't put my finger on it. It looked like a lighter version of space, pink, blue, and pastel yellow. I could see a much younger version of myself and Mabel in the third person. They were wearing the Pinetree hat and the shooting star sweater so this was probably happening during that Summer. There was a huge Axolotl and I heard only the last part of the conversion. Mabel asked what it was and the axolotl answered an axolotl. Younger me asked, “What do you know about Bill Cipher?”. The axolotl answered with this poem:

Sixty degrees that come in threes.  
Watches from within birch trees.  
Saw his own dimension burn.  
Misses home and can't return.  
Says he's happy. He's a liar.  
Blame the arson for the fire.  
If he wants to shirk the blame,  
He'll have to invoke my name.  
One way to absolve his crime.  
A different form, a different time.

This poem answered a lot of questions I had about Bill up to this point. Like does he actually have emotions? Are there more of Bill’s kind? Did Bill have a Was he always like this? We always call Bill isosceles but is he an equilateral triangle? I knew Ford was his “friend” before so I asked but he always avoided talking about Bill. This dream felt more like Deja Vu than a dream. Another major line from this poem is that “...I may return.” and, “A different form, a different time”. This means one thing. Bill will come back.

-  
-  
\-   
-March 8, 2022-  
I've been busy. There's not much to write about ether. The largest things from the last 1-2 years.   
I learned that I hate working under people. I like being independent and not bossed around by people.  
Mabel and Pacifica are dating (Paz asked Mabel right when she finished College last summer). Mabel and Paz also in the process of making a Model and Fashion designer company. Paz graduated from business and did modeling part-time. Mabel learned fashion design but dropped out 2 ½ years ago and got social media famous.

I've been obsessed with figuring out what Bill is and where he came from. Also on how to bring him back. Ford said it’s dangerous and that he was going down the same path of doom. He quoted, “ Curiosity killed the cat“. I only answered, “Satisfaction brought it back”. Although I understand why he is worried.

The Stans came back for a break last summer and have decided to put the sailing away for a few years. The stans also are helping at the mystery shack because Soos and Melody had kids and are busy. They are living in a newly built side house near the shack and Ford expanded his lab for the stuff he found on their sailing trips.

I might just quit my job and move to Gravity Falls. I could open a private investigator service for the people and creatures of gravity falls. If it works out well then I might move from local to state levels.  
-  
-  
\-   
-June 11, 2023-  
Update on the last entry. I quit my godforsaken job and I’m moving to Gravity Falls. I decided to start a private investigation office. It will be open to any and every creature. Also, I might work with the GFPD. They asked me to help with a strange classified case. 

Mabel and Paz’s fashion business is getting popular fast. Mabel is the designer and Paz manages and models. They have to go to DC for an interview. I’m also coming with them because I need to borrow something from the National Library. Usually, citizens aren’t allowed to borrow from NL but I have my connections. Also, I have a breakthrough in my “Cipher project” I need that book to finish the last couple of equations.  
-  
-  
\-   
-June 19, 2023-  
I usually try not to curse here but Shit. They blocked me from entering because they learned that my family, cough cough STAN AND FORD, had done some sketchy things. I learned that ford tried to steal from the National Library, not once NOT TWICE but, 7 TIMES!!!! So because of him, the Pines family is banned from borrowing or entering. Since I can not get the book, that means I will not be able to bring Bill back in the safest way possible. Bill will still be brought back but there will be more of a chance of Bill being able to cause harm. Ford said that he will do anything in his power to stop me from reincarnating Cipher until I have a steady plan. Additionally, this gives me nothing to do in DC. I was going to try to finish up the equation for a week but now I'm probably going to tag along with Mabe and Paz.  
-  
-  
-  
\- Aug 3, 2024-  
I’m 24 years old. I started this journal when I was 13. It's been an interesting 11 years. Today is a special day. I have been planning this day for a while now. That equation I talked about in the last entire failed, all it did was pull me into my own mindscape. I figured out some more ideas to bring Bill back safety and if they don't bring him back safely and without powers then… signing off for maybe the last time.  
-Mason Faraday Pines (Dipper)

\------------------------------

I closed my Pinetree Journal for maybe the last time. I don't think I'll die today but who knows? We’re talking about Bill fucking Cipher here. He is the Lord of Spontaneous.

I pack a couple of things into a bag, food rope, my journal, extra clothes, a flashlight, water bottle, blacklight, and a taser. In my head, I recite my thought-out plan. As I walk out of the door and lock it my keys, phone, and walkie-talkie get shoved into my pockets. Right before I put the walkie talkies in I quickly test if it works. 

“You there Grunkle Ford. Can you hear me? Copy.” I told Ford what I was doing today and said it was a bad idea but he trusts me to make the right decisions. Also gave me this walkie-talkie for an extreme emergency.

“Dipper, I can hear from you. Do you need anything? Are you in trouble? Copy.” I sighed in relief. As much as I was trying to be chill about resurrecting Bill Cipher I couldn't. I was sweating a bit. What if this goes wrong? What if he still has his powers after I do it? He will probably be really mad when I free him. If I free him…

“I don’t need anything and I'm not in trouble. I just was making sure the walkie-talkie worked before I go... Free bill… Copy.”

“Hey, If you don’t want to do this you don’t have to. I know you want to help him but Bill doesn’t deserve your kindness, Dipper. You can always drop the project. There are lots of magical creatures in need of your help. Copy.” Should I really be doing this? I think to myself. No. I’m not going to overthink this again. I’m going to do this

“No, it's ok Ford. I'm going to do this. I'll walkie talkie you right after I resurrect him. If I don’t answer by sundown then I'm in trouble ok? Also, I'll be renting out a hotel room to keep Bill in. Keeping Bill in my house or the shack is not a good idea so that's why. Copy”

“Alright dipper… stay safe and you can always trust me to come to save you. See you in a few hours, love you.”

“Love you too Uncle Ford. Clear” I finally put my walkie-talkies into the bag and hop onto the golf cart I borrowed from Stan. My Cottage/house/office building was on the edge of the forest and the residential area so the ride shouldn't be too far. I drive for 15 minutes into the forest trail. At the end of the trail, I get off the Golfcart and leave it on the trail. Walking for 15 more minutes and I finally get to the grave. There was no difference between the statue now and the first time I saw it. There were more flowers and moss around it, on the island, but on the statue, there is no change. 

The first way I try to bring him back is just by calling for him. Then I drew his summoning circle and still nothing happened. I kept adding to the circle even at one point a rabbit was sacrificed and some of my blood. Nothing happened. By now 4 hours have passed and still nothing. I try to break the tomb but the rocks I threw at it were not giving the thing a scratch. There were other miscellaneous things I tried. I tried to summon him with corn chips, jazz, insults, and even all the weird stuff I could find in the woods. There was still no reply from the statue. After taking a coffee break it was almost 8 hours or 2 pm. 

I look at the tomb again and it has his hand sticking out like he is about to make a deal. I’ve been getting desperate and did not think anything too crazy would ever happen if I just shook his hand. So I do…

3.

2…

1…..

And nothing. Nothing happened. I was so ready for something big to happen. As I take my hand off the statue the statue turns to dust. To ashes… Standing there waiting for a response. Still nothing. 

I think to myself Hell. I could have just shaken its hand to make the damn grave disappear forever? I should have done that years ago- I turn my back to the now pile of ashes and walk a few steps. There's a “pop” and a helicopter sound. I face the spot where the statue was but I see a portal facing down. A crescendoing scream fills the air. A tan man with goldish hair wearing a gold waistcoat, ivory undershirt, and dark, almost black, navy blue pants falls out of the portal.   
Is that Bill? I didn't think Bill would look so young and good looking. I didn't really think I'd ever thought about what Bill would look like as a human anyway.

He looks in pain while he lifts his head but then drops it immediately after and blacks out. 

“Well…” think to myself, “this is going to be interesting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing like this :( The next chapter is going to be in 3rd person :D  
> I have a insta- https://www.instagram.com/_skysolo/ 
> 
> Tltltltlt Yfii fp elq ebim jb.


End file.
